1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a method and material for sealing joints in horizontal surfaces, particularly in concrete pavements.
2. Background Information
U.S. Pat. No. 3,817,909, issued June 18, 1974, teaches a low modulus room temperature vulcanizable silicone elastomer is obtained by mixing a hydroxyl endblocked Polydiorganosiloxane, non-acidic, non-reinforcing filler, acetamido containing chain extender and crosslinker which is an aminoxysilicon compound having 3 to 10 aminoxy groups per molecule The sealant is useful in building construction.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,996,184, issued Dec. 7, 1976, teaches a one package low modulus, room temperature vulcanizable silicone elastomer composition is obtained by mixing 100 parts by weight of a hydroxyl endblocked p-lydimethylsiloxane, 0 to 200 parts by weight of a non-acidic, non-reinforcing filler, 2.5 to 10 parts by weight of methylvinyldi(methyl)acetamidosilane, 1 to 6 parts by weight of an aninoxysilicon compound having 3 to 10 aminoxy groups per molecule. and 1 to 5 part by weight of N,N-dimethylformamide, acetonitrile, or N-n-butylacetamide.
Materials such as discussed above have been used as highway sealants Such materials have served very well, but they are difficult to apply because they must be extruded into the joint and then tooled to obtain a good seal to the concrete sides of the joint since the sealants are not self-leveling.